Follow the Heart of the Cards: Book 2: Battle City
by CancerBabe
Summary: Abigal Lungfur, close relative to Yugi Moto discovers more about her life. Like, her life is more connected to the ancient spirit of the millennium puzzle than she realized. When discovers what she actually is, Abigal does everything to keep herself meeting the same fate as her past self, even if means detaching herself from the one who stole her heart. RyouxOCxPharaoh
1. Prologue

"Abigal! You must save yourself!" Said a powerful voice, echoing through the hallways of which I run. "Don't look back or else he'll get you!"

I kept running for my life but there's only far I can run. Then I tripped over a crack in the floor. The floor hurt my hands and face. I heard a laugh from within the darkness behind me. I could not see who it was but if I stay to find out, it'll be the end of me! Suddenly, I felt a hand on my wrist. I looked up to see who had me hold. This person, he looked like Yugi, only older and more mature, not to mention his skin is darker.

"Run!" He ordered as he pulled me to my feet.

This stranger… He looks just like the spirit that lives within the millennium puzzle. Only, he's dressed differently, like this one should be ruling a kingdom of some sort. The stranger dragged me into a room, which can conceal our presence. Hopefully whatever is chasing us, won't find us in here. I looked at him, while he was protecting me in his arms.

"Who are you?" I asked him pushing myself out of his arms.

"I am-" He was cut off when another evil chuckle startled us.

"You can't hide from me!" The voice said.

Fear began to take over as I back away from the king. I looked around until I bumped into something. With great hesitation I looked over my shoulder to see. I almost felt better to know that it was only Ryou. Until, the spirit of the millennium puzzle pushed me away from him and took the blow from the millennium ring. I was confused… Why is Ryou attacking us? I thought we were partners?

"Don't you understand? I'm not your beloved Ryou," the stranger said. "And now is time for you to meet your fate!"

The ground below me opened up and I fell through. But that's when my body jolted awake. That was one scary nightmare, one that I have never experienced before. Even the ones dealing with my father hardly feel intense as this one. Fear shook me. It felt as though I almost died… Why I do I feel like Tristan was wrong about Ryou? What if the spirit is not that easy to get rid of? And what does it have to do with me? The Ryou I know would never hurt me, so who is this spirit that aims to destroy me and those I care about?


	2. Reconnecting with the Light

It has been a few days since the dream I had. Even going on few more dates with Ryou did not really seem right. I am actually feeling a little insecure about him. I know he would not hurt me but what if the evil spirit inside Ryou will be determined to get rid of me… But why? I feel so drained that even making Grandpa's waffles did not turn out right, like they usually do. I still gave them to him anyways.

"Are these your best work?" Grandpa complained.

"If you don't want them then don't eat it," I walked into my bedroom. "What's happening to me? That was just a dream so why am I so hung up on it?"

I heard muttering out in the house. Yugi and Grandpa must be talking about how I failed to make Grandpa's breakfast, again. Yes, I am not being myself lately and yes, I should be talking to someone about it. But how can any of them possibly understand how I feel. I'm so scared that it's affecting my everyday life. I could not talk to Ryou about it because he'll be offended or worse… And for some reason I can't hear my monsters anymore, like they've been blocked from communicating to me.

There was a knock on my bedroom door. It was Yugi…

"Abigal, if there's something wrong please tell me. It's concerns me that you're bottling your feelings again," my cousin's kindness can be stressing sometimes.

"There's no one I can really talk to about what I'm going through…" I grumbled.

"Come on, you know I'm always ready to listen to you," he put a hand on my arm.

"Leave me alone Yugi!" I scolded.

A glow from his millennium puzzle appeared.

"If you won't talk to Yugi then maybe you could try talking to me!" It was the spirit.

"I told you leave me alone!" I raised my hand to strike at him. But he caught my hand and just when I flinched thinking the spirit would strike me, instead I was pulled into a hug. I couldn't hold myself much longer, I have no will against my tears. With myself being wrapped in his arms, I soaked his shirt.

"Abigal please, tell me what's troubling you," The spirit begged.

After a few minutes of sobbing into his shirt I began to regain myself. I began to tell him about the dream I had, even the part where he was there as well. The fact that we were running from something controlling Ryou and this spirit tried to kill me in my dream.

"Spirit, ever since I had that dream I can't be comfortable alone with Ryou…" I confessed.

"Isn't he suppose to be your boyfriend now?" The spirit asked.

I nodded.

"But Ryou has no control over his spirit. Unlike you, that spirit is evil. We have all seen what he can do in Duelist Kingdom… And I have the weirdest suspicion that Tristan didn't throw the millennium ring away like he thought," I said throwing my body across the bed. "And now, it feels like I've lost my connection to my monsters."

The spirit stood up and looked through my cards. There was a pause when he laid eyes on a certain card. Then he came up with a bright idea. The spirit suggested that he and I go for a walk together. Just the two of us, so if anything happens, he'll be ready to defend me. I didn't feel like it but I don't think he was going to take no for an answer because as soon as I said no he grabbed my arm and dragged me off the bed.

"Where are you two going?" Grandpa looked at me being dragged away.

"I'm taking Abigal for a walk," the spirit said. I don't think Grandpa can really tell that this is not actually Yugi talking.

"Have fun!" Grandpa waved at us then looked at me with concern. "Please take care of yourself. Always remember, you have to help yourself in order for someone else to help you."

With the old man's wisdom we left the house. The spirit took me just about everywhere. First we walked past the baseball field, this one is usually occupied with kids. Then we came across a playground, this place sure bring back memories. Yugi and I used to come here a lot when my family would bring me to visit. Even with the games we used to play and all the times I'd pick on him, Yugi never once hated me.

The spirit took my hand again and dragged me off to another place. This time we stopped at a card shop, different from Grandpa's. The spirit insisted that I look through them and pick the ones that I like. So, I looked through them but I didn't find any I liked. Then my eyes laid on a dragon card called Horus the Black Flame Dragon. Then I noticed that it came in sets of threes, all different levels.

"You really like dragons, huh?" The spirit asked me.

"Yeah… Dragons are misunderstood creatures. They aren't all bad…" I said.

"Just the people who control them," he smiled at me when I checked out the cards I had in my hands to cashier.

I was then lead to Kaiba Land. I should have known the spirit would take me to this place eventually. He really likes duel monsters. Will, when he wins almost every time, of course he gonna like it. We walked around the amusement park and noticed there are some parts of Kaiba Land that's still in progress of being built. There was not really anything of interest so we decided to head back home. On our way home we stopped by a restaurant to get a bite to eat.

I ordered a fully loaded salad while the spirit ordered a burger and fries. We sat in silence. I was drinking my soda when my eyes fell on Ryou, who just walked by. I paused… I want to go see him but there was a part of me that is still scared. The spirit must have noticed my distress when I tightened my grip around my cup.

"If you want to go talk to him, then how about we go together? That way you won't have to feel so alone," the spirit suggested.

When he said that I instantly stood up and ran out the fast food joint. I called out to Ryou. He turned around to lock eye contact with me. We both began to take step towards each other but then his face changed into his evil half. I took a step back as fear came over me. The world around me began to freeze. Why do I feel so terrified of the person I really care about? I have to snap out of my delusion!

"Abigal… Abigal!" I heard the voice of Ryou call out to me. "Look at me!"

I looked at Ryou in his brown eyes. He was being firm with me at the moment.

"What is wrong with you lately?" He scolded me. "You hardly call me anymore and when we actually go out together it's like you're keeping your distance from me? Please tell me what bothering you!"

Of course… Because I've been feeling so insecure it has been affecting the people around me. Grandpa, Yugi, the spirit of the millennium puzzle and now Ryou. I was about to say something when I got a bag over my head. I began to panic then everything went silent.

Abigal, you must overcome your fears. You have to trust those who care about you to be there for you. Including those who choose to serve you!

Who's voice was that? I opened my eyes and noticed that I was trapped in some sort of underground dueling arena. My eyes kept looking around. A bunch of street thugs surrounded me then stripped me of my bondages.

"Where's Yugi and Ryou? What did you do to them?" I demanded.

"Relax, they're safe!" Said the skinny one with dark skin. This one is name Randy.

Another rounder thug, with a yellow bandana around his neck, snapped his fingers to turn on more lights. His name was Bonda. I shifted my gaze to the second level of the department. There was Yugi and Ryou, tied up in ropes with guns to their heads. They can't be serious! I tried to run to them but I was held back by the Randy and Bonda.

"Another step and the albino one gets it!" The skinny one threatened.

"Ryou! Yugi! Wake up!" I called to them.

Both of them opened their eyes to see what was the matter. Ryou struggled in his ropes while the spirit glared at the men. Demanding an explanation for all of this. According to the bigger one, there was word that there was a female duelist that helped Yugi Moto defeat Pegasus. Everyone still thinks that Yugi cheated but this gang has the idea that I was the reason for it. So, they wanted a duel with me, to get rid of me so that Yugi can be without my coaching.

"Even so, how come you dragged Ryou into this? He has done nothing to you!" I growled.

"We had to motivate you somehow," said a thug preparing the gun to fire right at Ryou's face.

"Fine! I'll duel you!" I surrendered to their demands.

I stepped up to the dueling arena and prepared my deck. I even added my new cards to it then sat them down. The rules are the same so, it was my first draw. I drew some pretty useful cards. First, I played Element Dragon in attack mode then I sat a card face down to protect my dragon. The duel was looking pretty okay in my favour. But then Randy activated a trap card that renders all of my magic cards useless. This is bad, not being able to activate my magic cards will put me at a huge disadvantage.

"Oh no, if Abigal can't use her magic cards, she won't be able to power up her monsters," I heard Ryou say.

"That's not the only problem. If Abigal can't use magic cards she won't be able to summon her favourite monster," the spirit of the millennium puzzle added. "But if she put her faith in her cards, she won't lose this duel."

The spirit is right… But how can I put my faith in them when I have not been able to sense them? I can't seem to be able to communicate with them anymore. Is it because I've been so distracted by my fears? Or have I lost my abilities? Black Luster Soldier have always been there for me and now when I really need him, I can't even summon him. If I don't win this duel, these thugs will probably murder Yugi and Ryou.

I drew for my turn… It was Dust Tornado. If I can activate this card, I might be able to summon Black Luster Soldier after all. So I placed it down and summoned a monster face down to defend my life points. But then this punk drew the magic card: Mystical Space Typhoon.

"No! That card was my last chance to turn this duel around!" I am almost giving up hope.

"Don't give up, Abigal!" Ryou called out to me.

"You can still turn this duel around. You just have to remember why you're dueling in first place," the spirit reminded me.

But… What am I fighting for?

Don't you love your friends? Your family? Black Luster Soldier spoke to me. His spirit stood in front of me and it seems like time has come to a stand still.

Of course I do! But I feel like I've failed them, I confessed.

The only way you can fail is if you give up. I understand that you're scared but sometimes we have to overcome the fears we bottle up. I am your guardian, so therefore I will always be here to protect you but I can't help you if you continue to act like this… Black Luster Soldier looked down for a moment. I, too, have my fears… My greatest fear is losing you.

You care about me that much? I was surprised to hear such words coming from my favourite monster.

Of course! Black Luster Soldier smiled at me. Your heart is shrouded with darkness, so now you have to find the light within yourself again.

Everything came back to normal. I looked around, seeing my opponent was still waiting for me to make a move. Spirit and Ryou all looking at me with trust that I can rescue them. I put my hands down for a moment then bowed my head. I had to think of what brings out the light in me. Then my heart envisioned things, like when Yugi and I used to play on the playground when we were little. The times when Grandpa would hug and kiss me goodnight during my visits. The day I first met Ryou, he picked me up when I just about gave up on myself, during my darkest moments. And during Duelist Kingdom Yugi, Ryou, Joey, Tristan and Tea all showed me what true friendship was about.

"Are you going to make your move? I don't have all day, unless you don't care what happens to your precious friends," chuckled the fat bandit.

"I don't know who you are but I can assure you... Randy and Bonda, that I will not allow harm to be fall those I love," I told them. "No matter what the sacrifice I have to make, no matter what scares me. I know all of my friends are here to support me. So, no matter what you throw at me… I WILL NOT GIVE UP!"

Black Luster Soldier in my hand began to glow. No one could understand what was going on. The light was so bright that even I could not see but I could feel my cards again. It's so nice to be able to know that these creatures are by my side to the end as well. Fairy Dragon appeared around my neck and nuzzled my cheek as if to say it was glad to be back with me once more. Then when the light faded I noticed Black Luster Soldier's card looked different.

"What the heck was that?" The thug looked around. "What kind of show are you pulling in the holograms?"

"I'll give you a show alright," I smirked.

"Look at Abigal, she looks like she's back to her old self," Ryou sounded so relieved.

"Whatever that light was, it can't be good for those who decided to pick a fight with Abigal," the spirit added.

"You can say that again," my boyfriend said.

"There's no way you can beat me. You're just bluffing!" I could tell the fear of losing was really starting to take hold of him.

"Now, by sacrificing a light monster and a dark monster from my graveyard, I can summon my new and improved: Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning!" I slapped his card on the playing field, in attack mode. "Now, Black Luster Soldier, attack his monster!"

"I'm still safe my monster was in defense mode," he smirked.

"Are you?" I taunted.

Before he knew it, Black Luster Soldier was attacking him! This is due to his new special ability. When my monster destroys another monster it can twice in one turn. Since the thug didn't have any more monsters left on the field, I can attack his points directly. The blast from Black Luster Soldier was so strong that it knocked him back to the wall. That's it, I've won the duel! But then Bonda took the gun in his hand and aimed it at Yugi, really pressing against his head.

"Horus the Black Flame Dragon, show these monsters some manners!" I summoned to the real world.

The faint body of the dragon roared at the man holding the weapon. Scared him so bad that both Randy and Bonda ran away screaming. I ran up the stairs to untied them from their bondages. Horus then disappeared looking at me with pride. Ryou and Yugi, not the spirit, both gave me a hug. Yugi could not express enough how proud he was of me. For winning the duel and for doing whatever it took to save them, even putting my fears aside and focusing on the good things in my life.

"Abigal, you just summoned a monster to the real world," Ryou commented. "Looks like your powers are getting stronger."

I have shown courage today but I know my fears are still there. Knowing that I have friends to support and loyal monsters to defend me, I know I can work through my struggles. Ryou is my best friend and boyfriend… But how can I know I'm safe from the darkness that inhabits his mind?


	3. Taking a Break

"So, how long have you living with your Grandfather?" Said the woman sitting from of me. "Do you have any siblings? What's your hobby?"

My eyebrows switched trying to listen this woman talk. Yugi and Grandpa insisted that I seek a professional to help with my emotional problems. It's not that bad of an idea I just don't think this woman could me. I keep having nightmares about my father and that my boyfriend is out to get me as well. Most this lady is gonna tell is to take some pills and break up with Ryou.

"I've been living with Grandpa for about four months now," I told. "I don't have any siblings, just my cousin Yugi. I'm an only child as far as I know. And I only started playing duel monsters."

"Do you have a partner?" My therapist asked.

I nodded.

"What's his name?"

"Ryou Bakura."

"How long have you two been together?"

"A month and a half…"

Are these questions even relevant? I mean it sounds like she getting the information to stalk me, not cure me.

"Abigal, I'm sensing that you are doubting my ability to help you. Your body language implies that you have a wall around you that's easy to break. You try to put on a brave face but you know you're incapable of controlling your emotions," she analyzed. "Is this why you came to me?"

I sighed.

"I do need to control my emotions better. The people around me need me to keep a clear mind. After the duelist kingdom tournament, I was told by someone that I'm chosen to protect someone… How can protect my family if I can't even protect myself?" I confessed.

"Who told you that you were chosen to protect someone?" The woman raised her brow.

"An Egyptian man wearing a turban…" I blankly said.

I could tell she was trying hard not to laugh. Great now she thinks I'm an idiot.

"Our session is almost up. So, I want you to go home and stop playing duel monsters. I think your obsession with them have been making you unstable. You need to start thinking about yourself and do things that can help you feel better about what kind of person you want to be... Not what some man in a turban told you," I have been told. "I'm also gonna right prescription to help relax your brain. Take them in the morning when you get up and at dinner."

Great, pills for me to pop. I guess it's worth a shot. As I left, I came across community activities. I noticed they were looking for volunteers to work at the water world. This sounds interesting, so I pulled off the address they posted to the paper.

On my way home I stopped at the pharmacy to pick up the drugs I've been given. This is weird I never had to be on anything other antibiotics when I got sick and even then it was not permanent. But maybe having a near death experience would make me be a little unstable. Who knows, maybe it'll improve me.

"Oh hello, Abigal. I hope your appointment went well," Grandpa was cheerful as I walk into the store.

"It's was okay, I guess," I said walking by him.

I sat on my bed as I walked into my room with my head down looking at my feet. My therapist believes I've become obsessed with duel monsters and it's affecting my everyday life. I don't think she would understand that I can hear my cards and barely summon them in the real world. I'd probably be admitted into the mental hospital if I told her that. But... Maybe I have been thinking about it too much lately. If I do something else to clear my mind, maybe I'll be able to relax better and enjoy the new life I have in Domino City.

The next day came by and I was in a bit of a good mood this morning. I got into the shower and washed awake the sweat built up from sleeping. Blow dried my hair and got dressed for school. When I came back into my room Black Luster Soldier was standing by the foot of my bed. Did I summon him without realizing it?

"No you didn't I came on my own. Only you can see me right now," he said to me.

"I see… I guess my powers are getting stronger," I replied putting my dirty towel in my hamper.

I looked at the pills I am to take right now. I really do hope that these things help. I'm tired of crying so much lately. Being depressed is not fun and knowing that I almost attacked Yugi is even worse.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Black Luster Soldier seemed uneasy.

"They're just to help relax me," I smiled then walked out only to run into Yugi. The pill bottle was open when they all hit the floor. "Shoot! Sorry about that Yugi."

I got down to ground and began to pick them all up one by one. Yugi helped me then picked up the bottle. He read the label.

"Alprazolam? What kind of medication is this?" Yugi seemed concerned.

"They're what my therapist suggested I'd take," I told him putting the pills all back into the bottle.

We did not say anything more. I took one then got myself ready for school. Yugi and I walked together with Téa. Those two were talking about duel monsters again this morning. Don't they talk about anything else? Like the fact they actually like each other? But that's not something for me to be concerned about.

When we arrived to school, Ryou was waiting for me at the entrance. I could not help but feel happy about seeing his cute face. We took hold of each other's hand and walked into the school together. People were staring at us until we went to our separate lockers to change our shoes.

During break everyone decided to gather around Yugi. I just stayed where I was to enjoy my snack bar. Acting like I was not interested in what they were doing. My friends were dueling against each other. Like every break. I wanted to go over by my therapist told me to avoid it.

"How come you're not over with the others?" Ryou asked.

"My therapist told me to stop playing duel monsters," I said.

"That's an odd thing for a therapist to tell you to do… Your life is connected to them. Besides, why are you going to a therapist?" Ryou started sounding worried.

"It's a long story," I sighed.

There was a tap on my shoulder. It was Yugi, looking at me with his cute innocent eyes. I don't have eyes like Yugi, they're the same colour; purple, but other than that they're different.

"How come you're not over with us?" He asked.

"Her therapist told her to quit," Ryou said before I got the chance to say it myself.

"But you love duel monsters and your monsters love you!" Yugi frowned.

"It's true that I've created a bond with my monsters. But maybe I do need to think about other things like what my future may hold for me. I'll just take a break because I don't think I can really drop it all together," I explained to my cousin.

The school day went by slowly. I just sighed as I had to tell Yugi the truth. But I did mean what I said, even though my therapist told me to quit, I don't think this something I can avoid forever. There so much for the world to offer so I should try experiencing it.

Ryou walked me home then gave me a peck on the cheek. I smiled at him then left him behind. I walked by Grandpa and threw my backpack on my bed as I entered my room. I looked around, noticing the piece of paper with the address. I should go there to see what it's all about. So I pulled of my uniform and threw on my favourite outfit.

I gave Grandpa a kiss on the cheek as I left. I promised that I'll be back before dinner. According this address it's about a twenty minute walk from my house. So, if I went to travel to see if this water world would bring me any meaning to my life, or at least give me something different to do.

As I walked into the city people we looking at some kind of gadget. I peaked over someone's shoulder to see for myself. It's a phone. I didn't really have much interest so I just walked by. Then I walked by the bank. I decided to go in and check my balance. Thanks to Mom's savings I have about a million yen. I'm rich but a part of me don't know what to spend this money on. So, I left it as it was and continued to walk to my destination.

When I came to Water World the door was locked. Darn… I was hoping to see what I could do. As my body turned around to leave again I hit my face into something hard. The impact forced me down on my rear.

"Ouch," I rubbed my bum to make it feel better.

"Watch where you're going, ya little twerp," said a man that's about 6 feet tall.

"Sorry, I was coming by to check out the volunteering opportunity," I bowed my head in respect.

"I knew we should have taken those posters down. Now we're attracting teenagers," he grumbled as he walked into the building. Leaving me behind. Gee, rude much… I guess it's for the best that I don't go in.

An elderly woman opened the door next. She was looking at me. I looked at her and smile came across her face. The woman grabbed my hand and guided me inside. I don't think she could talk but I'll just let her take me wherever she wants. I have a bit of a soft spot for the elderly, they're frail but they give great advice.

"Mother, how come you let her in here?" It was that big guy again. "This girl needs eyes on the back of her head!"

The woman looked at the man sternly then motioned for me to continue to follow. This place looks really wonderful. Bones of turtles and whales hanging from the ceiling. Tanks of jellyfish and other aquatic creatures. It all looks incredible. Then we came to the outdoor part of the place.

"So what kind of place is this anyways?" I asked while still being hauled by the arm.

We stopped to find more people. Most of them were in their twenties or early thirties surrounding a tank. I kind of felt out of place. Then the woman motioned for us to introduce ourselves.

"I see Mother has taken a liking to you. Hello there my name is Cathrine, nice to meet you," said the pretty woman with glasses. She was a bit on the chubby side but that was okay.

"My name is Mark," said the skinny blonde with a moustache.

A darker skin woman just glared at me but did not say anything. Why must people look at me like that? It's not like I'm here to eat them… This one was named Ange. I guess it was my turn to say who I was.

"My name is Abigal Lungfur. I moved to Domino City about four months ago," I waved and giving a small, shy, smile.

I was then escorted, by Mother, to the tank everyone was gathered around. They were just feeding the sea turtle that they rescued yesterday. It's very shy but the turtle is coming around. I could not believe my eyes. Turtles are one of my favourite creatures. This one got trapped in a fishnet and was injured. So they're taking care of it until it can go back into the ocean.

My job here will be coming back everyday with Mark to feed the turtle and clean any dirt that's around the tank. Which is pretty straightforward, so I left for the day and went back out to go home. I start tomorrow.

So, on my way back I walked by that phone shop. Maybe I should get one. I entered the shop and looked through the plans. I decided on a prepaid for this time. Didn't get anything fancy, just a flip phone. Then went on my way back home.

Next day, after school I pondered about what today is going to bring at Water World. I did not tell anyone about my new volunteer job. Not even Ryou. After I got myself out of my school uniform I took off for my first day. When I got there, Mark seemed nice enough to greet me with a smile.

"So… How old are you, Abigal?" Mark asked while we carried pails of fish.

"I'm sixteen," I said.

"You're the youngest person we've had to apply," Mark added.

Teenagers my age are mostly duelist. So it would make sense not to get very people my age to want to do something like this. In all honesty, I don't think I would have even bothered either if my therapist have not told me to stop dueling.

Mark and I were throwing fish in for the turtle. The little guy seemed content with his new environment. But a turtle like this deserves to be in the ocean. I understand it needs to be cared for. It's the humans' fault for disrespecting the creatures in the first place.

"So, where did you use to live to before moving to Domino City?" Mark asked.

"England."

"How come you decided to move?"

"It's a bit of a long story… I don't really want to talk about it."

"That's understandable. The past can be difficult to talk about."

I don't think a guy like him would like hearing about a father almost killing his own daughter on her birthday… Not to mention that he murdered my mother as well. Those kinds of details can be utterly disturbing. Which is why I'm on pills.

As I turned to take pails back to the storage area I tripped over my own foot. Great, now my knee hurts. Then I noticed my dueling deck were all out of the ground. Mark helped me pick them all up.

"So... you're a duelist?" He wondered.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Hey, maybe you really can help us…"


	4. Challenging the Lion

"Mother, I've got an idea!" Stormed Mark into her office after learning that I was a duelist.

This woman that we call Mother does not talk, so usually her expressions explain how rude Mark is being right now. I was not paying attention to what he was telling Mother at the moment. This room is quite interesting. Dozens of book cases that reached to the ceiling. Books about all kinds of aquatic animals, from fish to whales. I was really intrigued by it all that I forced myself to scan through the first book my hand landed on. This book has the mythical creatures of the sea in here. My eyes fell onto the Los Ness monsters and it biography to tell us what it would look like and what it feeds on.

"So what do you think, Abigal?" I heard Mark say to me as I was reading.

I shook my head to blink back into reality.

"Sorry, I was reading. Explain again," I said.

Mark hung his head and sighed.

"I was thinking that Water World should host a local dueling tournament, as a fundraiser," Mark enthused. "We could rent the stadium in Kaiba Land."

"Do you think Seto would be willing to support a fundraiser like this?" I wondered.

"That's where you come in…" Mark smirked.

How do I get dragged into deeds like these? Somehow, I have been voluntold to go to Kaiba Corp. to pay Seto Kaiba a visit. I had to put on my brave face. If I succeed this will be going to a good cause. I just hope his stubborn attitude won't shoot down our proposal.

I stepped out of the elevator on the top floor. A pretty woman working as a sectarian greeted me with a smile. I don't know if anyone could tell that I'm extremely nervous.

"I'd like to see Seto Kaiba, please," I requested, trying to sound confident.

"Please have a seat. Mister Kaiba is a very busy man so I have to see if he's available," the lady told me.

I took a seat obediently. As I waited I looked around the room to take in the structure. The walls were a pale greyish blue Posters of the Buster Blader and some other monsters hung behind the secretary's desk. I walked over to the window and I was astonished by the view of the city. I could barely see my house from here. There was only the window from Yugi's bedroom in sight. It's so strange… Looking at the city like this, gives me an odd sensation.

"Mister Kaiba is ready to see you now," the secretary lady told peaking around the door.

I kept hold of the papers with everything Water World has to offer. Let's just hope that Seto Kaiba is in generous mood. When I stepped foot into the office. Mokuba and Seto were in there together. I put my hand in my pocket to see if I have everything with me, including my dueling deck.

Everyone was silent for a moment. My heart was bounding and I was chewing my lip. Just looking at him in the eyes intimidated me. Then my eyes shifted to Mokuba, he still has the face of innocence. I like this Kaiba, he's more open minded compared to his older brother.

"I hope you have more of a reason for coming here other than a staring contest," Seto said.

Here goes…

"I have come here for a request to book the Kaiba Land's dueling arena," I said.

"What do you want that for?" Mokuba asked.

"The Water World I volunteer at needs the money to keep the aquarium going," I explained gently to the little one. "So, they suggested that the show be a minor dueling tournament. Only local duelists are allowed to enter."

"Sorry but my company is not a charity," Seto turned his chair around, away from me.

Now that I'm facing the music about this I feel less intimidated by his standards. This guy's standards are too high, but a dueling tournament would not only bring business for his park but for Water World as well. My eyes then shifted to Mokuba. Maybe I can lure Seto into accepting this proposal if his little brother is interested, Mokuba is his weakness after all.

"What do you think, Mokuba?" I turned towards him.

"Well… I don't dislike the idea," he looked down.

"Do you know what Water World is?" I asked.

"Its an aquarium, right?"

"Not just an aquarium but a rescue as well."

"Really?"

My idea is working. Talking about where I volunteer actually spiked his interest. When I told Mokuba about the turtle we're taking care of seemed to got him a little excited. I even showed him a picture of the turtle that I took on my new phone.

"I've heard enough," Seto turned around to look at us. "Kaiba Land is booked to three months. There's no way we're going push back those bookings just for some rescue."

"Come on Seto, she was there at Duelist Kingdom to help Yugi. If it was not for them we would not be here," Mokuba argued. "Besides, she's not asking for herself. It for all those animals they protect."

"My word is final Mokuba…" He barked.

This guy gets on my nerves really fast. Thinking only of himself and what could bring him more money. Little does Kaiba know is that Water World is more than willing to pay rent for the arena. Why is he being so stubborn about this? But I can't go back to them without this paper signed. So there's only one thing for me to do…

"I challenge you," I demanded.

"You what?" Seto glared at me.

"I challenge you to a duel!" I repeated myself.

"You seriously think that I have time to duel you?"

I had to taunt him or else he won't take me serious.

"If you don't accept, then I'll tell everyone how much of a coward you are and that you're a thoughtless man. Not even willing to help a simple cause," I elaborated.

Seto paused for a moment.

"Fine… We'll have a duel tomorrow. Come back here at noon. I have work to do today," that's all I wanted to hear.

I walked out of Kaiba Corp. Okay, so I have to come here for a duel tomorrow. I know I promise my therapist that I would not duel anymore but I do not think this is something I can just walk away from. Plus, how would Seto take me serious if I don't hold up my end of bargain. This duel may not hold the fate of human lives, but if we do not raise the money we need, the aquarium might end up shutting down and any injured animal will be left defenseless.

Yugi was outside the shop sweeping the pavement when he noticed me coming home. I have a bit of a headache from all the commotion that I do not know what I should say to my cousin. So, I did not say anything just walked on into the house and bypassed anyone else that might want to talk to me. This was strange, I have to duel Seto Kaiba tomorrow… There was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said with my face down in the pillows.

"You okay, Abigal? I haven't seen you outside of school for a while," I heard Yugi say.

I turned my head to look at him.

"I'm fine. Right now I'm just going over the decisions I have made so far. I hope I'm making the right choice…" I bit my lip.

Yugi put a hand on my shoulder, giving me that sweet encouraging smile which could make anyone feel warm inside. I rolled myself off the bed then walked over to my dueling deck. Usually, after I come home, this is where my deck rests while I'm in the house. When I turned around, Black Luster Soldier is standing by Yugi.

 _I think you should tell him the truth,_ he suggested.

 _You're probably right. I wouldn't hear the end of it, if I don't tell Yugi about the duel against Kaiba tomorrow,_ I replied with a calming smile.

"Hey, Yugi…" I spoke up before he left my room. "I'm dueling Seto Kaiba tomorrow…"

I had to tell him. Not only because we love each other like family but I could really use the coaching if things get tough.


	5. Fair Game

It's so strange to see my cousin, Yugi, worry so much about me playing a game of cards. This guy actually stayed up with me to come up with a strategy to win against Seto Kaiba. I know that he has a Crush Virus card, which could be a big pain if he were to activate it. But I have magic cards that could destroy them for me and I also have to worry about his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. I just hope I can really defeat him. The sake of the critters of Water World are depending on this one duel.

"I thought you weren't going to duel anymore," Yugi commented.

"This is something I can't avoid… It seems like the only way to get what you want in this reality is to challenge someone to a card game..." I said.

Elven struck in the morning. It was time for me to get a move on. I gathered up my dueling deck and motioned towards the stairs. When I got down to the bottom Joey, Tristan, Tea and Ryou were here along with Yugi. This came as a bit of a surprise. Ryou grabbed my two hands then placed a kiss on my cheek.

"What is all this?" I asked blushing from Ryou's affection.

"I figured you could use some moral support," Yugi said. "Dueling against Kaiba is a challenge and requires a lot of thinking."

"That's right, so we're all going with you," Tea added.

That really nice of everyone, to support me in this. The cause may not be as big as what Yugi had to go through but it's still something. When I motioned to go through the door a man in a black suit was standing there. It looks like one of Seto Kaiba's henchmen…. He was told to come pick me up to bring me to the ideal dueling site. So, everyone hopped into the limousine. Kaiba Corp. has a private dueling stadium for us to use.

The drive from our house to the distinct location took about a half hour. Mokuba greeted us at the door. Seto was preparing for his duel. I just hope this guy is going to take me seriously. Mokuba seemed happy to see us and I gave him a little pat on the head. As much as I dislike Seto, his little brother is more of a joy to be around. His innocent makes me feel better.

"I hope you play good a duel," Mokuba said as we went up the elevator.

"I hope your brother takes me seriously," I looked down.

"You don't have to worry about that," he told me.

"Why do you say that?" I looked back at Mokuba.

"My brother told me about the time his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon roared at you, during the duel with him and Yugi," he explained.

Everyone started talking about how some duels in Duelist Kingdom were a bit strange, considering monsters would still respond to my presence, especially the dragon-type monsters. Then Joey mentioned the time when Black Luster Soldier came out of nowhere, after I began to hear voices. I will never forget that night. Though, none of my friends have seen the new version of him that I have.

I began shuffling my deck then noticed that we are the top floor. Kaiba was standing at his end of the of the dueling arena, I guess this was not going to be some friendly competition. His eyes were serious as ever and I returned the eye contact. This duel is not just for the creatures at Water World but for my own honor as well. Seto Kaiba got to know that I'm not someone to take lightly. I don't like he treats Joey, if I win against him maybe I'll gain some respect from this guy.

"Before we start I'd like to say one thing," I started.

"And what's that?" The oldest Kaiba snipped.

"The first time we met you were a different person. However, that does not change my opinion about you. You disrespect my family and friends and treat them like trash. You think of no one else but yourself. So no matter what the outcome of this duel, I'll never respect you," I told him. I had to tell him. This duel is all business, nothing personal.

"Let the dueling commence!" Seto ordered.

The roof the dueling dome opened above us and the bright sunlight beamed down on us. The breeze was a little chilly. Luckily, the sweater I tied around my waist will come in handy. I untied it and slipped it on to keep my arms warm. I heard the voices of my friends calling out to me as I drew the cards from my deck for the first round.

"You can do it!" I heard Ryou say.

"Show that guy who's boss!" Tristan added.

"We're behind you all that way!" Yugi called.

I smiled then looked at Seto. It was his first turn. He summoned Vorse Raider in attack mode then placed a card face down to end his turn. I took a good look at the cards in the my hands then I noticed I have Mountains in my hand as well. So… I hope this strategy really works.

"First I activate the field magic card Mountain, then I summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode," I took a deep breath. "But first I activate the magic card Stamping Destruction, which destroys one of your magic or trap cards."

So the card that Seto faced down was not the Crush Virus magic card that he is so famous to have in his deck. But I took this advantage to attack his Vorse Raider with my dragon and taking about 300 life points out of his 2000. I was in the lead now but I must not get too cocky. It was Seto's turn now and then placed another monster face down in the defence mode. Why do I get the feeling he's setting up a trap? So instead of attacking for my next round, I decided to put one of my own monsters face down. Then I placed a trap down.

"I'm starting to get bored by this duel. I hope you're not still expecting me to sign that proposal after playing a duel like this," Seto said. "There's no way someone like you can even come close to the defeating me."

Then Seto summoned his Blue-Eyes White Dragon… Crap, this monster is his prize possession. I looked at the dragon in the eyes and there still a deep recognition between the two of us. I smiled at it then shifted to my Alexandrite dragon and apologized to it. Seto had his Blue-Eyes attack my own dragon, leaving me 1000 life points. He then placed another card face down. Then… It was my turn again.

"First, I activate the trap card Xing Zhen Hu. This trap card will trap your two face down cards for the rest of the duel…" I said. Seto growled at my clever move. "Next, I play Mikazukinoyaiba, in defence mode and I place one card face down to end my turn."

"Awesome, even though Kaiba has two monsters on the field. She got an advantage by putting those two face down cards on lockdown," I heard Yugi chime.

"But she still has that Blue-Eyes to worry about," Joey mentioned.

"I got a feeling that Abigal is feeling pretty confident about her strategy. Just look at her eyes," Ryou pointed out. "There's fire in those violet eyes."

"You were unable to defeat my first blue-eyes, there's no way you can defeat two!" Seto summoned to the field. I bit my lip, I just hope my strategy really does work. I just hope the cards I need will be in hands once my face down card is destroyed.

 _I'm sorry my monsters, I don't mean to put you on the line like this,_ I prayed.

 _Don't worry, Mistress. We are here to serve and protect,_ said Mikazukinoyaiba.

As Seto first Blue-Eyes destroyed Mikazukinoyaiba he looked back at me with a grin and a thumb. Luckily, it was in defence mode so it didn't affect my life points. Then when Seto's next dragon attacked my face down monster, that's when he fell into my trap. My face down monster was a Morphing Jar, compliments to Ryou, for giving me this when I first started playing Duel Monsters. Since Morphing Jar has a flip effect, both players discard their entire hand then draw five new cards. When I looked at my I have two traps, two magic cards and the monster card I needed.

"What are you smirking about?" Seto glowered at me. "There's can't be anything your deck that could possibly save you from my Blue-Eyes. They have an original attack of 3000 and thanks to your Mountains my dragons get an extra 200 atk and def boost."

He's right but there's something he does not realize. The card in my hand can change everything, even his attitude towards me. I don't think he knew that I had a Black Luster Soldier in my deck. But with this new and improved version of my favourite card, he's about to know that I'm not just some weakling duelist.

"It's my turn!" I drew. A trap card. I placed it face down then began to smile even more. "Seto Kaiba, you think of me as some weakling that's new to duel monsters. I may not have gotten to the finals of Duelist Kingdom but you forget that I was taught how to play duel monsters by the same person who taught Yugi."

Seto's eyes were telling me that he was in denial that I could have anything up my sleeve. This is where he's about to know that he wrong.

"First, I banish two of my monsters from my graveyard to summon a monster you're probably familiar with," I said. "I summon Black Luster Soldier!"

"What? But how can you summon him without the ritual card? Even having the ritual version of him is extremely rare!" Seto growled.

"When did Abigal get that?" I heard Joey say.

"It's a long story but somehow she was able to unlock Black Luster Soldier's powers," Yugi explained. "Allowing her to gain an extra powerful Black Luster Soldier."

"Now I play Dragonic Attack, giving Black Luster Soldier another 500 attack and because if this magic card my warrior is now considered a dragon-type, allowing him to gain the field point boost. But that's not all, I'm adding this Dragon Treasure to him for another 200 attack points. Granting him a grand total of 3900 attack points," I explained. "Now, Black Luster Soldier attack his Blue-eyes white dragon!"

"Not so fast, I activate a trap!" Seto tried.

"I activate a trap card as well, called Dark Bribe," I countered. "You get to draw one card but it stops the activation of your trap card!"

This duel is actually getting me excited. Both of our favourite monsters are on the field and I'm about to take out both of his Blue-Eyes with a single turn. If anything it'll take his life points down a good bit. Seto does not like losing however, his heart is not exactly in this duel at the moment. This guy has not been taking me serious since the beginning.

 _That will be his first and last mistake. Anyone who underestimates you, shall perish at my sword. I don't know if you've noticed but Blue-Eyes white Dragon is a creature that does not like you,_ Black Luster Soldier said to me. _Creatures who dare to bare their teeth at you will suffer my wrath!_

"Now, attack my Black Luster Soldier! With draconic blade attack!" I ordered. With a swipe of a blade Seto's first Blue-Eyes was destroyed. "And because of Black Luster Soldier's special ability. It can attack twice in one turn!"

"No! That means my Blue-Eyes will be wiped out!" Seto clenched his teeth as my soldier destroy his other favourite dragon.

I heard everyone cheering for me in the background. That's it! I have Seto down to 300 life points. Unless he draws a really useful card, there's no way he can beat my soldier. When he draw a card Seto began to laugh. He activated the magic card Foolish Burial, sending his third Blue-Eyes to the graveyard. But that's not what he was laughing at. He activated another magic card call Dragon's Mirror. So by banishing all three of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons, he can summon his ultimate monster. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"I have to admit you, Abigal. You have been putting up a good fight, especially with that Black Luster Soldier on your side. However, even with all the power ups you've given him, he's still no match for my ultimate dragon," he chuckled.

He's right… There's no way I can beat him now! Black Luster Soldier may be my best monster but he's only at 3900 attack but his dragon has 4900 attack points thanks to my field card. He'll never let us use Kaiba Land now…

 _Use your trap card!_ Black Luster Soldier told me.

 _But… In order for me to activate it that I'll have to destroy you…_ I frowned.

 _Do not worry about me. I'm willing to make the sacrifice!_ He assured me.

"Now my dragon-"

"Not so fast!" I interrupted.

"What?!" Seto growled.

"I activate my trap card: Destruction Ring!" I said. "By putting this ring on Black Luster Soldier, it'll explode causing both us to 1000 points of damage."

"No! But that means…"

"That's right, Seto! WE BOTH LOSE! Destruction Ring, activate!"

On my command, Black Luster Soldier was destroyed taking the rest of our life points. Both us were knocked back to our rears. But that was the end of the duel. I just laid there, thinking about what just happened. I did not lose to Seto, nor did I win. It was a fair draw… One that not even him was anticipating. I bought that card a while back and thought it would come in handy, just never expected to use it on Black Luster Soldier….

 _You fought a valiant duel… I'm impressed at how much you've grown. Instead of ensuring your own victory you decided to sacrifice yourself so that no one wins. That's what I call noble…_ My warrior tells me.

I smile as my friends all run over to me. Ryou held his hand out to me and I took it. We all stood around with me in the circle. Yugi was impressed by my dueling but I think everyone was. I noticed Mokuba seeming worried about his brother. Seto stood up and walked over to me. We stared at each other for a moment. Then I passed the papers for him to sign.

"You're a talented duelist, I'll give you that. But don't expect me to give you special treatment," Seto blankly told me.

"All I ask is that you sign these papers," I demanded. "A deal is a deal. Since it was a fair draw, as far as I see it, you still lost."

"Fine, but next time we duel, there will be a winner," Seto snatched the papers from my hand and used Mokuba's back to sign his name.

This excited me to no end. I was able to get Seto Kaiba to agree with the use of Kaiba Land's dueling arena in three months' time. Mokuba waved to us and walked away with his brother as we walked out of the arena. Ryou asked me what exactly I was trying to accomplish. I smiled at my friends and decided to tell them all a truth.

"I volunteer at Water World and we're going to be hosting a dueling tournament as a fundraiser."


	6. Beyond the Door of Dragons

Three months of planning and organizing flew by in a flash. Tickets were being sold and there were lots of local duelists that were really excited about this event. I was in charge of advertising, so my friends and I worked together to make posters to put around the city. There were about fifty made… Domino City is a pretty big city and I wanted to attracted as much attention as possible. So, we used Yugi as the advertising campaign. The duelist to reach the finals can get a shot at dueling Yugi Moto. He didn't seem to like the idea at first but we explained to him that because he's famous more people will want to spectate or duel.

The day of the tournament has gotten me nervous. I made sure to take my meds before showing up. Everyone was cleaning up the dueling arena, making sure it was spic and span before the crowds really start coming in. I decided to participate in this tournament as well. If I were to win, I'll be able to make a name for myself and may increase my dueling experience. I told Yugi that I was entering it and he was thrilled. I know my therapist said I should stop… But no one really listens to them anyways. The fact that I hear them, the fact that I can summon them to the real world, lets me know my destiny is somehow connected to them. I can't just throw them away like they're toys.

"I have to admit, your organization skills are impressive," Seto said to me while staring out at that stadium.

"I hope everything goes well…" I muttered not realizing who I was talking to.

"This must be your first time hosting an event so big as this," Mokuba commented.

I turned my head to each side to notice it was the Kaiba brothers. Feeling awkward about being in their presence, especially after that duel, I turned around but there was grip on my wrist. When I looked, it was Mokuba looking at me with his innocent eyes.

"I heard you were taking part in the dueling," he said. "I hope you do well."

I have to admit this kid is starting to grow on me. He may be Seto's little brother but there's something about him that makes me want to… Hug him. Before I knew it my arms were wrapped around him, embracing Mokuba with great thanks. Seto was watching us until I stood up and walked away.

The doors to the tournament opened and people were starting to swarm in like flies. All duelists were to get the bird's eye view of the arena while spectators sat the seats surrounding the area. I noticed Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Joey and Ryou sitting together at the front. Soon, the whole stadium was filled with people. This made me a little more nervous, but I can't let that get the best of me. It was soon time to announce the start of the tournament.

Catherine stood at the center of the arena. She dressed really pretty. Her outfit was sparkly. Then, Mother stood next to Catherine with a smile across her face.

"Attention everyone!" She started with the microphone to her mouth. "First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for coming to this event. The money raised will be going to support the rescue of Water World."

I ran up to the top of the arena to prepare for what's to come. Since I'm taking part in this duel it would be a good idea for me to be here.

"Here are the rules!" Catherine started. "All duelists who signed up were given a number along with their ticket. The big screen will randomize the numbers and whatever numbers show up, that's who will be dueling. We want clean dueling, anyone caught cheating will be disqualified for the tournament. And lastly, have fun!"

That was the start. The number randomizer started and the duels begin. People were cheering and I was actually getting excited. Some duelists were serious while others were in this tournament for the giggles. People were shocked at my dueling skills. I was finally able to use my Horus the Black Flame Dragon in a couple of my duels. Then I would win against some more people with Black Luster Soldier. I couldn't believe it, I am actually working my way to the top. Which is awesome, considering my lousy dueling skills when I first started out.

Finally, I worked my way to the duel that determines whether I duel against Yugi. I could hear my friend cheering me on as I faced this duelist. This one uses pyro monsters, which can be tricky. Some of his monsters leave burns on the monsters I use to attack, decreasing my monster's attack each turn. This made me frown, I do not like seeing my monsters in pain. This kid's name Normen and like most duelists, they don't realize that these monsters are living… Poor Alexandrite Dragon, it looks so miserable.

"I promise this duel will be over soon," I said outloud.

"I don't know who you're talking to but you're right, this duel will be over soon, with me as the victor," Normen laughed.

I would like to stuff a sock in this guy's mouth. Ever since the start of this duel all he has been doing is taunting me and playing mind games. But, I cannot let this kid get in my head. In order for me to get better I have got to win this duel. It feels like the experience in this duel will help me in the future.

My eyes shifted over to Yugi, I could sense the spirit from within the puzzle watching me. His encouraging smile and the fire from within his soul, I could feel it. Then my eyes shifted to Ryou. I love how affectionate he is towards me. Always supporting me in every way, like no matter what I do, he'll always be by my side. My other friends, Joey, Tea and Tristan, I could tell they all believe in me. So, I have to believe in myself…

The next card I drew was a dragon called Mirage Dragon. This one is pretty effective, then I noticed I had Lord of Dragons in my hand. Which was excellent. If this move plays out, I'll win the duel.

"First, I summon Lord of Dragons to the field," I said.

Normen looked prepared for some reason. Most likely, he has been watching my duels this whole tournament. Most the duel I've won were with Black Luster Soldier. But my deck is telling me to use something else this time. Maybe giving him a break would be a good idea, besides, I can't depend completely on one monster to win duels for me.

"Next I activate the magic card: Flute of Summoning Dragon!" I said. I heard the crowd starting to cheer as I make my next move. "With that I special summon two dragons. Mirage Dragon and Rabidragon!"

Rabidragon is the second strongest monster in my deck. I remember when I got this. Yugi found it in Grandpa's shop. It was a card that no one took seriously because it's literally a dragon that looks like a rabbit, even though this monster is quite powerful. Kind of like me… No one takes me serious because I'm a girl and a teenager, but what people don't know is that I can pack a powerful punch.

I attacked with Rabidragon and because of Mirage Dragon's effect Normen can't use trap cards during my battle phase, which gives me an advantage. The duel was then over with me as the victor. People were cheering and I was just waved at everyone. Catherine then walked over to me with an envelope. This has the award money in it. She took my hand and congratulated me on winning the prize match. Now I get to duel against Yugi Moto, my own cousin.

"This duel should be interesting," said a kid from the audience.

"I hear she's actually Yugi's cousin," said a teenage boy sitting next to the kid.

I looked over at my cousin, who seemed a bit nervous. I asked him why, and he replied saying it because of the crowds. My hand landed on his head with as I smile down at my short cousin. There's nothing to be nervous about, I told him. We should just have fun and pretend this duel is no different from the ones we have at home.

We began to shuffle each other's decks. Then, I took my stand at the red side of the dueling arena and Yugi at the blue side. Even though we are dueling each other, I just hope he takes me seriously. When I noticed he has not activated his Millennium Puzzle, that's when I had to say something.

"Yugi, I hope you plan on taking me serious in this duel!" I said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What do you mean, Abigal? Of course I'll take you seriously," Yugi said to me.

"Then why haven't you activated you puzzle?" I asked with my arms folded across my chest.

"Well… Because I didn't think it was necessary," Yugi looked down. "Fine, I accept your challenge! I give you exactly what you want from me!"

The puzzle around his neck glew and there he stood before me, the spirit of the millennium puzzle. This is my first time dueling against him but I could not ask for more. Yugi only activates his item when he's in a serious situation and needs the confidence to take on the moment. Even though this is not a life threatening duel, I still want him to treat me like any other duelist he has faced.

"The duel between Yugi Moto and Abigal Lungfur will now commence!" Catherine announced.

"Let's duel!" We both said.

Our duel began and it was my go. I wanted to give Yugi a meaningful duel from me. He has taught me a lot about duel monsters and it would be foolish if I do not put everything I've learned into this one. The spirit and Yugi mean a lot to me, always there for me whenever I need someone to confide in. So, I began my move with my mountains magic card, along with Hunter Dragon in attack mode. Then I placed a card face down to end my turn.

This match was starting to heat up. Yugi has his favourite card out on the field, Dark Magician. Go figure, Dark Magician is one of those cards that Yugi puts his complete faith in. I can understand why, it's pretty strong, not to mention noble. The people watching us were getting hyped. I heard some say that they hope Yugi wins while others hope that I would win. To be honest, I do not really care about who wins or loses. This duel is fun and dueling against my cousin is a treat. I was able to get Yugi's magician with a trap that I placed. By tributing my Mikazukinoyaiba, every monster Yugi has on the field with defense points equal or lower than my monster's attack is destroyed. Since Dark Magician has 2100 DEF and my dragon has 2200 ATK, it actually worked.

Finally, I was able to summon my Black Luster Soldier to the field. Yugi smiled at me, actually, it was the spirit of the puzzle smiling at me. Almost like he was happy to see me being so serious as I wanted him to be. There was only a weak monster his side of the field, but there was a face down card… But I'm close to winning, so I took the chance in attacking Yugi's monster. Sadly, he did have a trap down for me… Mirror force, the card that he always makes a comeback with. So, after that move, Yugi was clear to attack me and end the duel. I accepted defeat gracefully. I should have known this is how it'll end, Yugi wins every match we've ever done against one another. At least it was fun.

"That was a great duel," the spirit said.

I nodded, unable to speak, afraid of what might come out of my mouth. I was not angry nor was I sad. I am actually happy I lost… It would have saddened me if I lost to anyone else but I feel like we have gotten even closer by dueling each other. Not just to my cousin but also the spirit of the millennium puzzle. I wish could know his true name… Maybe one day we will be able to know.

After we got home I walked into my room and pondered about the day. It was a great day for a good cause. Water World needed the money so that they could take care of their animals. I'm not sure how much money was raised at this event but I'm sure they got enough to pay for everything. I put the money in the drawer of my desk and walked to my bed. I sat down and Black Luster Soldier's transparent spirit sat next to me.

"What are you going to do now?" Black Luster Soldier asked me.

"I think sleep is in order," I said standing up walking to my dresser.

"You know that's not what I meant," he said. "Your therapist told you to stop dueling and you ended up dueling anyways. Duel Monsters is not just a game, there may be times when your life depend on your victory."

I did not respond. But Black Luster Soldier is right… I cannot keep lying to myself. Duel monsters has become an important part of my life now, so I have to come up with a plan. How far should I be willing to go to become better at this game. Maybe sleeping on it will give some answers.

"Don't stop running, no matter what!" There's that voice again. Sounds just like the spirit of the millennium puzzle.

I did not stop to know where the voice was, my instincts were telling that running is very important. There was door in front of me then there was an evil laugh. I really needed to get through, so started pulling on the handles. Suddenly, two anthropomorphic dragons stood in front of me. One black, holding an axe, the other one was green, holding a lance. These must be the guards of what beyond this door.

"Who dares to open this door?" Spoke the black dragon.

"Help me, I'm being chased by something," I spoke fast.

"Only the one chosen, to harness the powers of Light and Darkness, shall pass," The lance dragon said.

Suddenly, a voice from the other side of the spoke.

"Let the human pass," this voice boomed. Very deep and serious. I swallowed nervously, hoping whatever is beyond this door is friendlier than whatever is after me outside.

The fog was so thick as I walked inside. Anyone could carve pictures out these clouds, it was that thick. I looked around, the source of the voice was nowhere to be found. As I walked further into the fog I saw a brown tall slither in the corner of my eye. I froze, that was no snake, too big to be a snake. My eyes shifted around the area and eyes of green glowed through the fog.

"Are you the humans that controls the powers of the Light and Darkness?" Asked the mighty voice.

"I don't k-know," my voice shook.

"Such a fearful human… How can this female possibly be the chosen one?" Said another voice. Deep but not so booming.

"We don't like trespassers, the female must be eliminated!" I saw a mouth of fire aiming straight at me.

I instantly started to run. Why do these beasts want to destroy me? I didn't do anything. The fire was closing in on me so I ducked to protect myself. But there was a pause in the moment am I dead? When I opened my eyes the familiar figure stood in front of me. Black Luster Soldier, only there was another soldier standing before me with his hand out, absorbing the attack. I've never seen this one before. Wearing yellowish orange armor and a dark red cape. He looks like he could be from the roman army…

"Lady Abigal, please do not fret. For we have come to protect you," the roman one said to me.

"Who are you?" I stood in front of him with my head tilted to side.

"My name is non-existent but I assure you, it'll come clear to you soon enough," he smiled kindly at me.

The fog began to clear and there were dragons of all kinds standing in front of me, even the Blue-Eyes White dragons, even it's ultimate form. Though, they did not seem happy to see me… This must have something to do with why Blue-Eyes does not give me a friendly greeting when summoned to Kaiba's side of the field. The rest of the dragons seemed neutral about my presence.

"Please step aside, I must look this human in the eyes," I heard a voice coming from behind the rest of the dragons.

A path opened and there walked the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. My heart seemed to quiver at the sight of this dragon. I felt my legs walking to meet this dragon, totally in awe of its beauty. We stopped when the two of us were just inches apart from each other. Red-Eyes just stared down at me and I continued to look at it.

"You…" I began to speak. "Why do I feel so connected to you?"

I don't think this dragon has the muscles to smile from the mouth but its eyes seemed so gentle while looking at me. It lowered its head down to me and I cuffed his maw in my hands. Before I knew it my lips pressed against one his scaly nose. That's when my body jolted awake.

"Well?" Black Luster Soldier said standing at the foot of my bed.

"I must find him! The one that Joey has is not the one for me to claim…" I reputed. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon needs to join us!"


	7. Egyptian Red-Eyes Black Dragon

My search for Red-Eyes Black Dragon lead me to Egypt. It took me about five months to come to this conclusion. I have been around Japan, entering minor tournaments to see if the card would there. I've gotten some really strong monsters from winning these matches but not the card I want. Then I asked Grandpa and he mentioned a tomb, that even he could not enter. It was a guarded tomb by a special trap.

I looked at the map Grandpa gave me. I was in town for a moment looking around for someone who might be able to help me. A man in dark purple robes walked by me, our shoulders bumped, sending me down to the ground. When I looked up at the person who knocked me down the shadows were covering his face. All he did was hold his hand out to pick me up then left again.

"Excuse me," I said.

The man stopped.

"I just wanted to know if you could tell me where to go on this map…" I asked pointing to the mark on the map.

The stranger looked over the map then his eyes shifted over to me. His greenish eyes really seemed as if they were searching something from me. I could not see the rest of his face for the hood of his robe blocked me seeing clearly. The stranger continued to look at the map then he pointed east for me to travel. I thanked the stranger and watched him leave. Another hooded man stood in the distances with a golden rod. That… Looks like a millennium item. I was about to run after them when sand blew in my face. They disappeared from my sight.

I looked at the money I have left for this trip. It's going to take me a while to get there so I better stock up. So, I started buying some food to stuff in my bag, along with lots of water. Then I realized all of this is going to be hard to travel with. My ears guided me to a horse rental… Hey, maybe taking a horse there would be easier. So, I paid to take a horse on my travels. The one given to me was a golden stallion, hair was trimmed short but it's brown eyes were so beautiful. Then I realized that I would have to buy some extra for food this beast now. All the money I won on tournaments is gonna be drained by the time this trip over.

When I felt like I was prepared for the journey, I hopped on my horse and started on my way to the east. I asked someone how long it should take me to get there and they said about three days. I figured it was not going to be a one day travel… But hopefully we survive this intervention I have chosen to do by myself.

The desert sunlight is really intense right now. I could smell my feet sweating from within my sneakers and I'm not even walking on them. I could tell this horse was starting to get tired from traveling as well. It has been quite a while since we began our journey, about seven hours according to my watch. And with all this weight this animal really has to be feeling it. I noticed a tall rock in the distance so I guided the horse to there, so we can rest for about an hour. I have to keep telling myself to be conservative with this water, in case of an emergency. I also had to give lot to the horse in order for us to keep traveling.

When we began to move out again, the wind started to pick up a little bit. It was coming from behind us. Crap, is that a sandstorm coming, we need to get going and fast. I hopped on my stallion and we gave it the boot. Running as fast as we could before the storm was able to get approach us. There was lights in the distance. Hurray! A place for us to rest for the night or until the storm passes.

As we arrived into the town people were scrambling everywhere, trying to make it home before they were buried in the sand. That's what I need to do before some like that happens to me or the horse. I need to shelter and fast. The sand is starting to blow in my face while I look for a hotel. Sadly, everything is closed because of the storm. I began to worry, where can we go to get out of this storm? Suddenly…

"Heeey," I heard in the distance.

My horse galloped to the man calling to us.

"Are you looking for a place to stay?" Asked the man.

I nodded.

The strange man was kind enough to provide a room for me and a shelter for my horse, in his shed. Hopefully, the stallion will behave himself for the night. I on the other hand was invited to dinner with this man's family. I felt a little out of place. The man was named Alan, he seemed to have a nice family. A wife named Crystal and two children. Both are boys. Their meal is quite delicious; meat kabobs with vegetable rice. The meat tastes like lamb, in all honesty, this is the first time for me eating lamb.

"So, Abigal, where are you from?" Crystal asked.

"Japan," I said chewing up a piece of meat.

"What brings you here all the way to Egypt?" Alan questioned.

"I'm searching for something," I just blankly said.

"What are you searching for?" Asked one of the boys, seeming a little excited about what it could be.

"That's enough, Aran," Crystal gently scolded the child. "We don't need to pry in this young lady's private investigations."

I did not say anymore. I just went up to my room after helping with the dishes. Then I remembered my cellphone and tried to see if I could get hold of anyone. Nothing… I wish I could talk to my friends right now, everyone wanted to come with me but I said this is something I have to do by myself. Not because of my pride but this is a journey for to search for a dragon. Anyone might think any old Red-Eyes card would do but for some reason, that's not the case.

"Hopefully tomorrow will be better for traveling," Black Luster Soldier said to me standing in the doorway.

The strong winds from outside were violently pushing against the walls.

"I hope so… My question is why… What is the importance with my bond with you creatures? Nothing makes sense to anymore," I replied looking out the window. "There's got to be more to my destiny than just simply having the abilities to summon you to the real world."

"Our destiny is never clear to us right away, we all have to figure that out for ourselves. The choices we make always affect how our future will be. But I'm confident that you of all people will understand one day," my guardian told me.

"Thank you," I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Who are you talking to?" Said a small voice from the doorway. It one of the children, darn, did I want him?

"Sorry, I was just talking to myself. Sorry, if I woke you," I walked over to him. This one was different from his brother. He was older and more quiet than rest of the family. This kid looks so cute in his racecar pajamas, holding his teddy bear.

"You didn't wake me, I woke to go pee when I heard you," he told me.

"Oh okay," I said placing my deck on the nightstand next to my bed.

"Is that a dueling deck?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Cool, so you're a duelist?"

I nodded again.

This kid ran into his room then came back with a book. I tilted my head and glanced at the book in his hands. The title was really odd, especially for a child his age. _The Origin of Duel Monsters_. It was a picture book of old egyptian images. Something caught my attention though, when he flipped to the page of an ancient pharaoh, I kind of took the book from the kid at this moment.

"That looks like…" I was really surprised.

"Like who?" He questioned.

"My cousin," I am shocked to see such resemblance. Actually, it looks a lot like the spirit of the millennium puzzle… But this kid would not have a clue what I'm talking about.

When I flipped the page to continue there were stone tablets of different creatures that looked like duel monsters. I could even pick out some of the monsters that I used in my dueling deck. The kid was going through my cards as I scanned through the book. He stopped at Black Luster Soldier, really taking in the card. I could see my guardian watching this kid.

 _I think he likes you,_ I said to him.

 _Innocence of children make duel monsters question our reasoning for existing,_ Black Luster Soldier added.

 _What do you mean?_ I asked.

 _All of our lives we seem to tell ourselves that destruction is the key to our existence, the more we fight the stronger we become… But standing here, looking at this kid, I know that this is not the case. Duel Monsters should be about protecting what's important to us, not just gaining more power,_ he said to me.

Eventually, we ended up going to bed together. The kid was a little scared of the storm outside, which is real reason why he was awake, not just for a potty break. He explained to me that normally he crawls in his parent's room but this time the door was locked. I felt a little bad about him being scared so hopefully, sleeping the night with him would make this child feel better.

Dreams really took hold of me again, this time it was different from what I have been having lately. I was in the wilderness, among giant trees and the sound of cascadas cooling their wings. The heat was intense so I began to look for water. When I looked at my right I saw a familiar figure in the distance, my father. Instantly I bared my teeth and prepared to defend myself. But he never moved, just stood there, watching me.

I walked away from him but whenever I looked behind me, he'll be there, doing nothing. Only his evil eyes kept looking at me. Damn, I really wish he'd do something, it actually makes me more anxious to see him like this than when he speaks to me. Why must my father haunt me like this, he's supposed to be dead!

"Abigal, stay strong," I heard a voice behind me as I held my head.

I looked over my left shoulder, seeing the faint spirit of the millennium puzzle. What's he doing here? Ah who cares, hearing his voice actually makes me feel better at the moment. I then heard rustling in the bushes. Ryou came out and greeted me with a smile. I was just as glad to see him, so glad that I wrapped my arms around him.

The happiness last long enough for me to wake up to the sunshine hitting my face. The kid was gone, so I figured he might be up already. I hope the horse is doing well also. So, I threw myself out of bed and stretched my sleepy body. I took advantage of using the shower to clean myself before making the journey again. After, I took in as much water I could handle, even though my belly was sloshed I knew this was important. Alan told me there should not be anymore sandstorms for a while, so traveling should be easier from here on. I thanked everyone for the kindness they have shown me in my time of need. I took the stallion by the reins and began to be on my way towards the east.

It has been a few days of galloping and stopping for breaks. Finally we came across a cave with an Egyptian hieroglyph carved into the stone. I am unable understand what it says though but I just hope this is the right place. There was an old lamp in the cave, so I used that to light my way through the cave. My heart pounded against my chest. This was so strange, it feels like I've been here before but I know I never step foot in a place like this before in my life. A strange wall of more hieroglyphs caught my attention. I had no idea what they say but why do I get a feeling there's a message regarding what lies ahead. I took pictures of the wall with my phone, carefully getting every part of the wall so when I head home, Grandpa might be able to read it.

I came across a stone door with an eye, kind of similar to the one on the millennium items. Below the eye was another hieroglyph, same as the one in the front of the cave. I took another picture of it, to show Grandpa when I get home. I gave the door a push, it would not move. Then I tried even harder to push.

"Come on, Door…" I was speaking to inanimate object. "I did not come all this way just to turn back now!"

I kept pushing on the heavy stone door. I started to feel it move slightly, then it opened a lot, enough for me to lose my balance as I entered the room. The ground greeted me with a bang as my face kissed it, unintentionally. When I peeled myself off the ground I could see a giant stone tablet of a dragon in front of me. I could not believe my eyes, there it is, Red-Eyes Black Dragon. This stone carving looks different from the Red-Eyes that Pegasus created for the game but is definitely what I've been looking for.

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon, I've come to take you home," I said petting the cold stone.

Suddenly, the stone door began to close on me. A creature appeared in the way of the door. It did not look familiar at all, never seen this creature before. The room began to crumble around me. I need to get out of here! I pressed my hands on Red-Eyes to try to summon this creature to the real world, like I did with Horus once. But it was no use, my powers are still too weak. When I turned my head the creature was in front of me.

"Black Luster Soldier, what is the name of this creature?" I asked leaning against Red-Eyes's stone tablet.

"Beast of Talwar," he said. "This creature is the guardian of the tomb. Only you can stop it."

"How?" I looked at Black Luster Soldier's faint spirit.

His eyes pointed towards Red-Eyes's stone. But I tried to release my dragon from this, I do not know what else to do. I stood up to look at my dragon once more. Our eyes meet and we gazed upon one another for a moment. My hand landed on the stone maw then it began to glow. The Beast of Talwar jumped to strike me down. I ducked when the dark light became more intense. Before I knew it, I was being lifted from the ground. The ground was getting more and more distance by the second. I looked up and smiled when I seen that Red-Eyes was carrying me away.

"Thank you for saving me back there, Red-Eyes," I patted it on the maw.

 _Grrraa,_ It replied.

"Time to go home now," I said as Red-Eyes continued to fly with me on its back.


	8. Ezalor

We got as far as Russia before we had to land, it did not dawn on me that we might attract attention traveling like this. But, I suppose flying on a black dragon is not a very common thing to see. So, I ended up paying for my flight back to Japan. I almost had a little trouble getting on because of my age and traveling alone but I lied to them. That I was visiting a relative but the rest of my family could not come with me. I was able to get a hold of Grandpa and Yugi to let them know where I was and they were really relieved to know that I was still okay.

Ryou was the first to greet me when I arrived at the home airport. I was so glad to see him, feeling his white hair in my fingers gave me such comfort. Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey were there to greet me as well. I got the famous Joey nuggy for returning safe and sound. Having such great friends like these, make coming home worth the travel.

Then, we when back home. I plopped down on the couch after giving Grandpa a hug. Everyone took seats around me. Ryou sat at my feet on the floor. I just looked up at the ceiling as my friends were sitting around, waiting for me to tell them what kind of adventure I had. So, I began to tell them everything. From when I first arrived to Egypt, bumping into a mysterious man, even seeing someone who might have had a millennium item.

"What did he look like?" Tea asked.

"I'm not entirely sure… The sandy wind blocked my vision and when I was able to see again, they disappeared," I said.

"They sound really mysterious," Ryou added.

I began to continue with my adventure story once again. Explaining that there were ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs written on the wall of the cave. I told Grandpa that I took pictures of the wall so that when I came back home he would help me understand what it actually means. Unfortunately, when we looked at the pictures it was too small for Grandpa to read properly. His eyes aren't like what they used to be. So I took upon myself to write it down on paper. Gathering books from Grandpa collection to help pick out the correct hieroglyph. With the help of Tea and Yugi we were able to completely write down the hieroglyphs more clearly. We handed it to Grandpa and began to read:

"Dearest Ezalor, your life was most precious of those who served at my side. You stood in my way of danger and because of that your life came to an early end. No one knows the true reason for your death.

"However, there is a prophecy from the stars. You are to be reborned at a different time, a more peaceful generation. When this prophecy comes to past the powers of Light and Darkness will awaken once again."

All of us were quiet for a moment. I looked over at Ryou, who seemed to be in a daze. That's odd, Ryou is troubled by a note like this? This message is a bit troubling. Whoever was Ezalor, they met a tragic death. But this note is full of sorrow and hope, sorrow about the demise but hope that one day this person will return to this world.

"Ezalor? Who the heck that suppose to be?" Joey scratched his head.

"Did it say who that note was from?" Tristan piped up.

"Actually, no…" Tea looked through my photos. "The name of the person who wrote this message did not leave a name."

"By the sounds of it, this came from some sort of ruler," Yugi noted.

I kept quiet and just took out the card holding my Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Joey glanced over to it and noticed that it looked different from his. We rested them on the table to compare them. The picture is different. While Joey's is a copy of one that Pegasus designed, mine is more original. I don't really care about that though, just having Red-Eyes in my deck feels great. Not because it's a strong monster, either.

Ryou kissed me goodnight before leaving to go home. I just watched him disappear in the darkness of the damp night while pondering on how our relationship is going. Even though I've had nightmares about him, I told myself that he would not actually bring harm to me. He even promised me a long time ago that he'll do anything to protect me… Even removing himself from my life. I just hope it does not come down to that. Ryou means a lot to me, losing him would make the world around me feel… Empty.

I had to stop thinking about that. When I turned around I noticed Yugi standing there with a concerned look on his face. He was about to say something to me then turned away and did not speak to me anymore. That was odd, I hope he's okay… However, my body began to crave the comfort of my bed, considering that I have not seen my bed in a while. When I opened the door to my bedroom, Black Luster Soldier was there to greet me. He did not say anything to me, just greeted me with a smile. I said I was going to take a shower before getting ready for bed.

After school, I overheard Yugi talking to Tea, he said that there was something bothering the spirit of the puzzle. He told her that he was going to ask me first but considering I have my own problems to worry about, Yugi decided to ask her for advice instead. This depressed me for some reason, to know that I couldn't help the spirit hurt me a little. I care about Yugi and the spirit, to know that I cannot be there for them when they are going through a difficult time… I sighed, let's just hope Tea comes up with good advice.

Yugi left to go on his "date" with Tea. I wanted to go but it'll be rude of me to tag along but I really want to know what's bothering the spirit. Maybe a little stalking would not be a bad idea. Black Luster Soldier seemed displeased with my idea. What's a little trailing, might be interesting to know how far this date can go. So, I told Grandpa that was going out for a while and was not sure when I'll be home. I gave him a kiss on the cheek then ran out the door.

I followed my cousin to their meeting place, making sure to be out of their site but close enough to hear what could be saying. I hear the spirit argue with Yugi for making him come out like that, a light hearted chuckle came from my belly. The spirit was surprised by how Yugi got him into the situation but he agreed to it nonetheless. I'm just wondering how Yugi was about to do with the spirit knowing… They share the same body and most of the time their minds are connected, so… This baffled me a bit.

When I turned around I was face to face with Ryou. My face burned with embarrassment as I was clearly caught red handed. Though, his eyes were gentle as he looked at me with a stern look. His grin allowed me to relax, reading Ryou's facial expressions allow to know what it is exactly is on his mind.

"Mind telling why you're stalking your cousin?" He asked.

"Well…" I couldn't lie to him. "I heard him talking to Tea about needing advice. I felt bad not being able to help but I also wanted to know what it is that's bothering him."

Ryou paused for a moment. His brown eyes scanned over me then his gentle lips pressed against my own.

"I'll help you. It'll be fun regardless of the outcome," he beamed.

There was not much action going on between Tea and the spirit. Just the classic hang out of two friends. I was hoping something more interesting was going to happen. They went into a restaurant to get a bite to eat. If we go in it'll be obvious that we're stalking them. That's when Ryou came up with the brilliant idea of disguises. Putting my hair in a stocking cap really came as a challenge, I have a lot of it and I had to make sure my bangs were hidden also, it would have been a dead give away. Ryou and I then put on sunglasses to hide our eyes. Full hearted laughs stormed from our mouths as we looked at each other. We look ridiculous. But we went in to order something anyways and try to listen in on the conversation.

"Is there something wrong?" Tea asked.

"No… Just those people standing at the counter seem… Familiar?" I heard the spirit say.

Crap, did he catch on to us that quickly. Ryou and I looked at each other. The skin on my back began to burn as the guilt of following them was beginning to take hold. When cashier asked for me for I order I signed the number 4 on the menu… I'm acting like a mute person… Smooth Abigal. very smooth. But I had to hold myself from laughing when Ryou faked a deep voice. But he had to disguise his british accent. No one can mistake that adorable voice of his.

We sat two booths from Yugi and Tea, so it won't seem too obvious. I bit into my burger when the real reason for this date began. Tea told the spirit that he might be having an identity crisis, which was making him depressed. The spirit sighed and began to open up to her.

"It's true that I have no idea why I'm here or what it is that I should be doing with my life. I don't even know my own name…" He confided.

"Yugi said that you first wanted to talk to Abigal about it," Tea added.

"Yeah but then I thought that she has a lot on her mind as well."

"You two have so much in common, wouldn't you think she'd have more advice to give you?"

"That's just it, Tea. She's going through an identity crisis as well. There have been times when I have to console her about the things going on in her mind. But I can't give her any advice because I don't know what to tell her. Abigal is a good girl and I'd do anything to help her. But when it comes to each other, we can't do anything. At least with Bakura around she can have someone else to run to when she needs help."

"And you know you'll always have me, right?"

The spirit was right about us though. How can I be of any help to the spirit if I'm unable to figure out what's going on in my head? Getting some crappy advice from a teenager is not the best way to go. Back at Duelist Kingdom, Shadi told me that I was here to protect Yugi and the spirit on their quest to protect against the evil in this world. But how I am connected to ancient Egypt? Red-Eyes Black Dragon is one clue but I need more answers. Before I knew it, I left the restaurant with Ryou tailing behind me.

The black pavement was all I could see as my head was hung. I could not stay there anymore. It's hard to know that the spirit is going through troubles but why does it bother me so? Maybe it's my affection towards Yugi that concerns me so much. I feel bad for stalking them now… He really did not want to talk to me. A hand hold of me suddenly and I was in Ryou's arms.

"You might want to pay attention to where you're going," said a man with a cigarette lingering on his lips.

I blinked and looked at Ryou, who was fixated on the guys in front of us.

"Maybe you two lovebirds will want come us," the gang seemed to try to surround us. "Your girlfriend looks like she could use some action, ha ha."

I glowered and lowered my hand to my deck. However, I could not feel them in my pocket. Crap, I must have forgot it at home. This is a first for me, forgetting my dueling deck at home. The guys seemed ready to pounce us when the wind began to gust violently, everyone was blinded by the sudden wind. Lightning struck around everyone, scaring the gang long enough for us to make a run for it. I looked up at the sky wondering where the lightning came from, it seemed to controlled for some random clouds rubbing against each other. With Ryou leading the way, he took me to the museum, those thugs would not think to look for us in here.

"Looks like there's an Egyptian exhibit," I pointed out but I didn't get a response from him. "Ryou?"

"I uh… Need to use the washroom. You go on the exhibit without me. I'll catch up to when I'm done," with that said, he ran off.

That was strange, must have been the meal we just ate. Even though I'm suspicious of those actions I decided to walk on to the exhibit, may be there will be something interesting to take my mind off things. I sensed something coming from the downstairs from where the broken up stone tablet was displayed. So, curiosity led me down to an area with two more stone tablets. One had carved pictures and ancient texts on it, along with another broken up tablet.

"No… It's can't be," I was in shock. "How… How can that look so much like Yugi and the spirit?"

"I see you're familiar with the young boy and the ancient pharaoh that lives within the millennium puzzle," said a female voice.

This woman, she's beautiful. Black long hair and egyptian dress, along with a necklace with an eye that resembles the one of Yugi's puzzle. She was a little taller than me, about an inch or two but she did not pose as a threat to me. Instead this woman was searching me with her blue eyes. I turned away from her and looked back at the stone tablet with carving of the spirit on it.

"You have a difficult past to bury and harsh future to face," this woman told me while standing next to looking at the tablet.

"How do you know so much about me? I don't think I've seen you before in my life," I asked.

"I am Ishizu Ishtar. The item around my neck is the Millennium Necklace. It can see into the past and alert about future events that has yet to come," she explained.

"So, you said the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle is a pharaoh?"

"Yes… A brave and valiant pharaoh that saved mankind from darkness a long time ago by sealing his spirit inside the puzzle. Erasing all memories he ever obtained during his time."

No wonder his mind like a maze. There's so many mysteries surrounding him that even he could not understand the traps. And knowing he's has no idea as to why he in this world makes it even more difficult for him comprehend new memories. I just hope he'll open up to me and allow me to help in this… Crisis he's going through.

"I have to warn you about someone," she looked at me. "Someone, who you believe to be your loved one will betray you."

"H-how do you know for sure?" I hope she does not notice my fear.

"Along time ago, a brave sorceress was murdered on expedition to protect the pharaoh. She was very precious to him, which motivated him to stand up to the one who did it. Causing the dark games to climax as he sealed away dark magic so that no one else could bring harm to anyone ever again," Ishizu paused for a moment. "The sorceress who is the known as the Ezalor; Keeper of Light and Darkness, is you."

"W-what? What… Are you implying?" This was starting to scaring me.

"Abigal, please remain calm but you are in fact the reincarnation of the Ezalor that served at the Pharaoh's side a long time. You are also the one who died prematurely by someone who has also return to this generation," Ishizu kept talking. "Please, be careful of the people who you choose to let in your life. All I can tell you is that his hair is white."

The only person I know to have white is… Ryou! No! There's no possible way that he's the one who murdered me in the past. Ryou cares about me and I care deeply about him. Ever since we first met I knew we were destined to be in each other's lives. My boyfriend does his best to keep me safe, even putting himself in harm's way. If anything he… He loves me… That necklace of her is telling lies, how can anyone say such a thing about an innocent face like Ryou's?

I quickly ran away, coming across Yugi and Tea, who were confused at seeing me in the museum. But seeing the spirit's face made the panic get stronger. The doors burst open as my legs took me as far as I could from the place. This woman suddenly shows up and tells me that own boyfriend could be a threat to me… How am I supposed to take this in? Ryou is the only person outside of my family that truly understands me. And not only that but I was someone important to the Pharaoh, the same pharaoh that lives inside Yugi's puzzle. But… Is that why I've always had a strong connection with him? Some ancient bond that was never severed? Even through death?

Something tripped me as I skid across the pavement. My hands were scraped, along with the side of my right leg and elbow. I did not realize it but Ryou was chasing after me for a while. But instead of taking me straight home, Ryou said it was a good idea of me to go his place. It's closer, so he'll be able to treat my wounds. I had to admit that going inside his apartment made a little nervous. He did tell me once that he lives with his father but when we step inside, there wasn't anyone to be seen. Ryou told me to sit on the couch while he goes to get the first aid kit. This was a good time for me to take in what his living quarters is like. It's a pretty average apartment. Kitchen to the far right of me, if I stood up and walked a few steps I'd be in there. A few more steps to the left would be the hallway with three doors. The door at the end of the hall is the bathroom, which is where Ryou re-appeared from, with first aid in his hands.

"Keep still," he said as I flinched from the sting of alcohol on my wound.

Before I knew it, I was patched up in a few places. I stood up and walked around the living room for a moment. Ryou's eyes on me, my heart throbbed as I feel his seductive gaze peered at me. My body instantly went back over to him and I sat on his lap, facing him. How can I be afraid of him when he's like this. Ryou is incredibly adorable and for some reason, I crave more of his affection at the moment, more than I usually get.

"Isn't your Dad going to be home any time," I asked, getting flustered by Ryou kissing my neck.

"He doesn't come home until later tomorrow," he replied nibbling on the lining of my jaw.

With that said, I just felt myself being flipped to my back, on the couch, with Ryou on top of me. Our lips locked tightly to one another. As far as what Ishizu says about someone with white hair coming after me, maybe it'll be someone different. But right now, Ryou belongs to me and I could not ask for a better place to be.


	9. Registering for Disaster

"Dueling tournament?" I said as my mouth was muffled by toothpaste.

Yugi was standing in the doorway of my bathroom as I brushed my teeth. Apparently, after when he left the museum last night, Kaiba's blimp appeared in the sky with him announcing that in one week there will be a dueling tournament. This could be big, if people around the world are able to come to this event then who know what kind of people will be here. Maybe even some old rivals from Duelist Kingdom will be around. When I put down my face cloth I was surprised by the face of the spirit of the millennium puzzle. He had a suspicious look on his face, like he was trying to read my mind. Uh oh, does he remember me from Saturday? Sweat pour down my neck as the tension was building. But I tried to pass by him but then he stopped me and he said:

"I know it was you and Bakura who was at the restaurant."

My body released itself from the guilty tension as I had to admit what I did.

"I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to intrude on your private conversation with Tea…" I confessed with my head down.

"Actually, I'm glad you were there…"

I don't understand, it was not my place to be and yet he's not bothered by the fact I followed him to restaurant? Normally, anyone else would be offended by what I did and maybe not trust me for a long time. But… The spirit was glad I showed up.

"You see, I was wanting to talk to you about my troubles but I didn't want to dump that on you," he said sitting on my bed.

I pulled up the chair at my desk and leaned in my arm, staring at the picture of Ryou and I in the frame. Thinking about how that night went. I feel like after this weekend our relationship has gotten stronger. Remembering it made me smile and sigh. Until the spirit began to speak again.

"So, why were you at the museum Saturday?" He asked.

I blinked back to reality.

"Ryou and I was surrounded by some gang but then we were able to make a break for it. We went to the museum thinking those punk won't try to look for us there," I explained. "Ryou left for the washroom and I found a woman there…"

"Wait, so you met Ishizu, too?" He asked anxiously.

I nodded. He wondered what she told me.

"You're not going to believe me if I told you," I said turning away from looking at my dueling deck.

"At this point I'd believe anything…" The spirit muttered.

I feel bad for this spirit. He has no idea what his duty is in this world, but then no one really knows what we wants to do with our life. But… He's alive, in my cousin's body, which means he can figure out a new meaning to his life and become a better person than his past self. Then I remembered that Ishizu mentioned something about the spirit being ancient pharaoh that once ruled Egypt.

"She told me that…" I don't know if I should tell him.

 _Please, Abigal, your honesty will be good for him._ Black Luster Soldier said to me as I paused.

"Ishizu said that I'm the reincarnation of the Ezalor that served the ancient pharaoh long time ago," I kept myself from looking him in the eyes, afraid that he might laugh at me. But I didn't hear anything from him, just the warm breath from his nose. "Silly, huh?"

The spirit just shook his head and smile then explained to me that he was told that he is the five thousand year old pharaoh that once saved Egypt. This I can believe, someone as valiant and noble like him deserves the title of a king. With this new hint of what his life used to be, I wonder what is to be expect from him in the path of righteousness? My legs stood me up in front of him and I could not help but bow in respects.

"W-what are you doing?" I heard the embarrassment in his voice.

"You're a king right?" I said. "For now on I will address you as Pharaoh and pay my respects when I'm in your presence."

It's only the right then to do. Not acknowledging the presence of a king is not respectful at all. It's only fair that I give him that much, after all, he's done more for me than he could possibly know. The pharaoh has been there with Yugi and I to save Grandpa, I am forever grateful for his kindness. But then, I felt a hand on both my cheeks, Pharaoh cradled my face in his palms to look me in the eyes. To think… I was once his lover five thousand years ago.

"Please, don't treat me any differently than before. It does not feel natural for you do this. I want you to treat me as your equal," he expressed to me, almost pleading for me to obey.

My eyes were gentle while looking into his eyes. I laid both my hands on his, that were still on my face. Our destinies are connected through the past. Maybe it would be foolish of me to treat him this way now. However, I will still respect the same as I always have… As far fetched as all this may seem, the pharaoh is still my friend.

"But I will start referring to you as Pharaoh when you're present," I said. "I always know when it's you or Yugi. So it'll be fitting for me to at least do that much, okay?"

He gave a nod then the glow of the puzzle appeared when Yugi's mind was now present. I stood up and gave my cousin a smile. Black Luster Soldier was looking at me for a moment. There seemed like there was something bothering him. Our eyes met and he sharply looked away from me. I just had to ask…

"Is there something bothering you?"

Yugi looked at me, probably wondering who I was talking to.

"It's just… What you did… Kneeling before the pharaoh. It bothered me," Black Luster Soldier confessed with his arms crossed.

"Why?" I asked.

Yugi then realized I was talking one my monsters.

"Because… It's not fitting for a person like you. People should be bowing to you…" He said, still refusing to make eye contact with me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded. But Black Luster Soldier did not say anymore. "Black Luster Soldier! Answer me! Black Luster Soldier!"

He disappeared from my sight and I hung my head with a sigh. That was strange for him. Why would he be concerned about how I act towards other or how people should be acting towards me? This just raised more questions about what I am to do with my life. But I did not have time for that when Yugi reminded me that it was time for school.

During lunch break all of the gang decided to hang out on the roof. While I was sat down, Ryou was next to me, eating the lunch that I packed for him… That's right, I actually packed a lunch for the both of us to eat. Luckily, he was appreciative and really enjoyed my cooking. I laid my head on his shoulder for a moment, showing my affection towards him. His lips pressed firmly on my forehead then I took a bite of my chicken, tomato, and cheese sandwich. Joey mentioned that his sister's operation is going to tomorrow, so the money he got from Yugi was going to a good cause. Then Yugi spoke about his trip to the museum two days ago. According to Ishizu, there's a great evil coming to the battle city tournament and it's up to the five thousand year old pharaoh to stop the one who seeks to wreck havoc on the world. Yugi never told me this… If Yugi has to enter the tournament in order to protect the world from danger, then I must join as well ...To protect Yugi and the pharaoh.

After school all of us, except Ryou. went down to the shopping district. Ryou had to meet his father at the airport. So, we looked around for the appropriate store to go to register for the tournament. Eventually, we found it and Joey was really hyped up to get his own duel disk system. I had to admit that all this excited as got me looking forward to this tournament. If anything, all this experience will be something to tell the grandkids.

"Hello," said the clerk, he seemed to be organizing the shelf as we walked in.

"Hi, we'd like to register for the Battle City tournament," Yugi replied.

Yugi asked to register first and his ranking was the highest, five stars, which meant that he qualified for the tournament. Then Joey try to put his name in, however, because of Kaiba's lack of respect for Joey, his ranking was much too low to qualify. Joey was barking at Tristan about Seto, considering that he's came second place in Duelist Kingdom, Seto would not put his ranking high enough to be qualified for the tournament. I observed the clerk eyeball something on the screen and then told Joey that it all was just a computer error and that he actually had four stars. That seemed a little suspicious to me, I would believe that Seto just did not want to Joey to join the tournament, considering how annoyed Seto gets just being in the same room as my blonde friend.

"I'd like to register, as well," I piped up.

"Are you sure about this, Abigal?" Yugi was concerned. "This tournament is going to be much tougher than Duelist Kingdom."

"Even though you're right about it being tough, I can't sit back and do nothing. You have a destiny to fulfill, just like I do…" I winked at him.

Yugi beamed knowing that I am willing to stand with him in the face of danger. This tournament could have more answers for all of us. I just hope I know what I'm getting myself into. Then I turned my attention back to the clerk who waiting for me.

"So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Abigal Lungfur," I answered.

The clerk typed my name in the computer and I have about three stars, which is the minimum requirement to have in order to register. I had to take a look at it for myself. The picture taken could be a little better but I noticed that my rarest card was on the screen, which happens to be my Black Luster Soldier. He is the rarest card I've ever played in duels, so it would make sense. The clerk then gave me my own duel disk and told me that everything I need to know is in the book, which is in the box. When we stepped outside I instantly took the disk out to get a better look at it. I had to admit that it was a bit heavy but I'll get used to it. I felt like I had a weapon on my arm but it was still awesome.

Black Luster Soldier smiled at me as his invisible body strolled with me while I went for a walk in the park. There was a small breeze starting to pick when I heard a whisper in the trees. This reminded me of the time when Black Luster Soldier revealed himself to me in the Duelist Kingdom. So, I followed the voice to a store with a card in the window. I looked at Black Luster Soldier who just seemed to grin when he realized who this card is. Then I heard the whispers again… They were speaking my name.

"Are you… Calling for me?" I asked the card from the other side of the window glass.

There was no more talking but I ended up going into the store, when I took another glance the card, I recognized it. This was the same warrior that stood by Black Luster Soldier in my dream, when I stepped in the door of dragons. Now I'm able to know the name of this warrior: The Creator Incarnate. Very interesting, I must say that these cards have a way of finding me. It all must have something to do with my role in this tournament. And with me being able to hear the voices of my monsters, make me wonder how strong my powers are getting.

After paying for the card and stepping out in the streets again, I decided to making a detour. I wanted to go see Ryou and this path should lead me to his apartment building. But before I knew it, I was surrounded by men wearing black robes. Where have I seen these robes before?

"Can I _help_ you?" I demanded, my words laced with sarcasm.

"We have spotted our prey. Your Black Luster Soldier will be ours," said the tall mysterious hooded man.


	10. Rare Prey

These strangers… Are after my Black Luster Soldier card? Just who do they think they are? Like I'm just going to hand over my most powerful monsters, not to mention my guardian chosen to guide me in this life. The strangers came closer to me and I stepped back ready to run away but then, who seemed to be the leader of this group, spoke up.

"I challenge you to a duel. We'll duel by battle city's new rules. That includes claiming your rarest card when you lose!" He chuckled.

Crap, I have not taken the time to go through the new manual. I'm at a disadvantage right now. When I looked to my side I notice a familiar silhouette in the ally way. It was Ryou! His eyes were on the goons in front of me. Not sure how he found me but boy am I glad to see him. The leader revealed his duel disk then smirked at me. I guess I do not have much of a choice. Where would my honor be, as a duelist, if I do not accept this challenge. Then I got an idea, I threw my manual at Ryou.

"What do you want me to do with this?" He questioned.

"I haven't the chance to read that thing yet. There are new rules regarding how to use this system that I'm not familiar with at the moment. I'm going to need your help," I explained as I activated my disk.

"I see," he nodded.

The duel commenced and it started off with me. I know the basics of dueling so this should not be so hard. I had a good hand of monsters and spell plus one trap card. So, I decided to play my Hunter Dragon in attack mode. I then noticed that with this duel disk system, we both get 4000LP rather than 2000. I turned to Ryou, who was really putting his all in reading those rules. I just hope we figure things out in time. I finished my turn by putting a trap card face down.

This goon calls himself a rare hunter, they search the globe for rare cards and sell them on the black market. They want my Black Luster Soldier to add to their collection, considering that I'm the only one so far with that version of the card. I just hope I'm strong enough to protect him from these evil people. I noticed that he was in my hand but there's no way I can summon him to the field yet. I just have to wait until I can summon him to field, safely.

 _I have every faith that you will prevail,_ he said to me.

With that said this rare hunter was making his move. His first move was playing a field magic card called: Necrovalley. According to this man neither player can remove cards from their graveyard. This is bad, that's the only way for me to summon Black Luster Soldier… But this is only the beginning of the match, I'm sure it won't be that difficult to bring this guy down. Maybe use my time to figure out a strategy. Though, I'm getting more nervous as we go. Next, he placed a monster face down in defence mode. I wonder if that is some kind of trap.

The duel progressed. I was starting to get the hang of this duel disk now. Ryou told me about having to sacrifice monsters in order to summon higher level monsters. The greater the level the greater the sacrifice. When I drew my Red-Eyes Black Dragon, I smiled at it. I sacrificed my two monsters in order to summon it. The rare hunter was impressed that I have another rare card in my deck, in fact they plan on taking this one as well when they win. Like I'm going to give up my monsters that easily. But then, the rare hunter was able to stop my attack with a trap card known as Scrap Iron Scarecrow. Stopping my attack for this round. The stranger then summoned up a monster by sacrificing his Gravekeeper's Commandant. Though this monster only has 2000 ATK points it has a special ability. It's ability was able to drain my dragon of 2000 ATK, leaving my dragon with only 400 attack. When it was destroyed I was only left for 400LP. This is bad…. I need to do something before I lose. I can't afford to lose my monsters.

I realized what monsters I have in my graveyard and decided to to bring out my Black Luster Soldier but first activated Double Cyclone to destroy his Necrovalley. With that card gone I am now able to summon my soldier. However, the rare hunter had a trap ready for him; known as Shadow Spell. Chains came out from the card and binded him up by the arms. Oh no! I need to do something to get him out of there but I have no monsters or spells in my hand to defend myself. I'll have to put my faith in the trap cards I have on the field. Luckily, I was able to save my soldier with my Negate Attack trap card. But I'm seriously going to need something to turn the duel around in my favour.

"Believe in yourself and in the heart of the cards!" My soldier tells me.

"That's right, Abigal! We're here with you!" Ryou cheered.

Ryou… I almost forgot his was here. I was so caught up in the duel that his presence was curtained for a while. His voice sounded so nice as I am reminded by the fact I have people around to support me. With my most faithful monster and my best friend beside me, I'm sure there's nothing in this world I cannot face. I laid my fingers on my deck to draw then it revealed a magic card. This is it! With this I can free Black Luster Soldier.

"I activate the magic card: Remove Trap," I said.

"Oh no! Now you'll be able to attack me with your Black Luster Soldier," he bluffed.

But as I tried to attack, the trap card Scrap Iron Scarecrow was reactivated, I forgot about that trap card and I did not realize that it was a card that can be reused. The rare hunter laughed at me for being so forgetful of his trap card. I'm just glad to have Black Luster Soldier with me again, able to fight. Since I could not attack I decided to activate his second ability. I banished his monster from the game. This angered the rare hunter, knowing that I was still able to rid him of the only monster on his side of the field. Then he drew a card that made him laugh like a maniac. He drew something that could change the fate of this duel.

"I summon the almighty Beast Machine King Barbaros Ur!" He called forth.

This monster… I've never seen something so powerful before. Looking into its eyes made me realize how small I really am. Its eyes looked down at me and a grin formed across the monster's face, like it was able to tell I was in a petrified state of fear. There's no way I can beat this creature. I have nothing to defeat it. I have no power-ups in my hand plus I have no other monsters strong enough. I fell to my knees… This is bad. I've failed, I have failed Black Luster Soldier, Yugi, Ryou and the pharaoh.

"Don't give up Abigal! You still have a fighting chance. Don't let the looks of this monster intimidate you!" Ryou called out to me. Then he came running to me but a rare hunter blocked him from getting any closer.

I noticed Black Luster Soldier turned around and looked at me. I think this would be the first time our eyes met since he's been materialized. His strong hand was placed on my shoulder as our eyes continued to connect. The rare hunters were amazed to see such interactions. Never in all their life have they witnessed a duel monster react to their owners distress.

"Always remember, I will do everything in my power to protect you," my soldier reminded me.

"But… I can't protect you," I said looking down at the cards in my hands. "They're all not strong enough. I so scared of losing you…"

I held my head trying to shake the doubts from my thoughts. But then Black Luster Soldier stood up and turned his back to me, to face our opponent. He's still going to give his all… This soldier is so brave that even in the face of danger, he will still stand there to defend me, even when I'm too weak to defend him. Why… Why do I feel a sense of helplessness? I want to believe that he'll stay with me forever, but a part of me just want to grab him and run away. He's been there for me since...

 _We've both been there for you, since the day your father tried to kill you,_ said a voice from my deck.

That voice… That's The Creator Incarnate. He speaking to me through my deck. Now that I think about, it was not just Black Luster Soldier that showed up on my birthday, it was also The Creator Incarnate. They protected me from danger… I must… I must do my best. They are giving me their all, I cannot be weak anymore. In the face of doubt, I must pull through.

"I play the magic card Pot of Greed!" I said as I drew it from my deck. The cards I drew from my deck were Polymerization and my second guardian. "Then I summon the warrior known as The Creator Incarnate."

"What's that monster going to do? His attack power is far too weak!" The rare hunter laughed at me.

"Abigal! You must fuse us together!" Black Luster Soldier said.

"With your heart bonded with our combined strength. There's nothing we cannot do!" The Incarnate added.

Well… Here goes nothing. I activated the magic Polymerization to fuse my two guardian warriors together. The rare hunters were in awe as I was able to achieve the impossible. A bright light shone through the darkness of the night. A warrior in silver armor, with glistening white wings, descended from the sky as the light continued to shine faintly. His sword looked at if it was made from diamonds and his shield made from the same material. I was in just as much awe as the rest of the people around us. Ryou was smiling in his amazement and goosebumps formed up my body as I stared at this majestic warrior.

"Behold, the combined strength of two great monsters!" I announced. "Astral, the Deity's Knight!"

"But how could you get such a monster? I have never seen a monster such as this one and besides, our monsters are evenly matched. There's no way you can win!" The rare hunter's voice shook as the fear of losing was surfacing.

"That's where you're wrong, Rare Hunter," I said. "With Astral has a special ability, he gains 300 attack points for every dark attribute monster in both our graveyards."

The more power Astral gained the more greater the light from his blade became. His attack points was now at 5600 points, which was more than enough to take down Beast Machine King Barbaros Ur and take out the rest of the life points of my opponent. The shock of the attack knocked him down to the ground. That was amazing! The combined might of Black Luster Soldier and The Creator Incarnate was able to bring forth this angelic warrior. Ryou then ran over to me wrapping his arms around my shoulders and gave me a kiss on the cheek, proud that I fought this duel all the way. My warriors were proud that I did not give up also.

"You are quite the powerful one," said the rare hunter as he began to stand up. However, I could tell that it was not actually him. Ryou stood in front of me, ready to defend me against anything. "To face my rare hunters and come out on top fascinates me. However, the cards in your deck must be mine!"

Ryou punched the rare hunters, in the face, that was getting to close. Whoever this guy is, they want me gone and want my cards. Great, yet another evil enemy but I'm not about to let myself be a victim in this situation. I pulled out the first card from my deck. It was Alexandrite Dragon! I tried using what powers I know about to summon him to the real world, however, his body was transparent but still able to come my aid.

"Like a silly hologram is going to-" he stopped his sentence when the tail swipe of my dragon knocked the goons back on their rears. "But how? No one can summon real monsters unless they're in the shadow realm. What kind of magic are you using?"

I did not bother to answer but then took hold of Ryou's hand to make run for it. Our legs took as far as Grandpa's card shop. We entered through the house door and I locked it. Did not bother turning on any of the lights and just hid in the shop behind the counter. We talked to pass away time, taking our minds off the situation. Ryou stood up to check to see if the cost was clear. I really hope that those hunters will give up on us. It was almost mid-night and I think everyone else is gone to bed. Before I knew, Ryou's lips were locked tight on mine and any fears that may have been present have magically vanished.


End file.
